epic_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide
You can view pTim's Guide to Getting Started by clicking here. How to Make Money: Making money is an essential part of the game, from enchanting to buying dungeon keys, it is something everyone struggles with. In this guide I'll be showing a couple examples/showing the optimal times to farm for gold and explaining something that is similar to gambling, but with a high probability. Basic Money Making: Areas 1-4 There are not very many good options for making money early in the game. The best possible way is to join the support server and camp the miniboss/arena chat tab and join high area players for their minibosses. These minibosses can drop up to about 5000 coins, which is 20-30x the amount of gold you normally get from hunting/adv if you are in a low area. You can also gain money via random events. These events can give you about 5-100k coins, 10-170 fish or logs each time, depending on the level of the player who spawned the event. Voting is also a pretty good option for making money since it scales off of your area and will always give you a good amount for whatever area you are in. Besides these two options, the next best option would be to reach area 3 and use the pickup command. You can sell Apples for a lot since they are 2,000 gold each and make sure you dismantle your bananas into apples since this means you get 24,000 gold instead of 20,000 gold. Mine, Drill, and Spelunk: Areas 5+ These are by far the best commands in the game for making money. Ever since they were buffed, if you are in areas 5+, if you ever want to make money just spam these commands. They are the most efficient because you get rubies which in turn get you logs for crafting equipment while at the same time making money. The only downfall to this is that you do not have the high reward chances that commands such as net/chainsaw have for hyper logs and epic fish. Efficiency and No Risk Gambling: (long read only worth it for high area players) Apples are by far the most lucrative item in the game. They sell for 2000 each and depending on the trade rates of the area you are in, there are many ways to exploit this. For instance, the log-apple rate in area 3 (this is where you unlock apples) is a 3-1. That means for instance if you were to have 1000 logs, you could trade them in for 333 apples which = 666,000 gold whereas in area 6, where the rate is 15-1, you would only get 66 apples which is only 132,000 gold. This means that in certain areas it is better to trade in logs for apples than others. Usually this is linked to the working commands and the rate at which you get logs/apples. No Risk Gambling: This can be exploited by using universal looting pools (loot sources which are universal to all areas). The only examples of these so far are chop/fish events and lootboxes, specifically edgy lootboxes. Edgy lootboxes can drop hyper logs at any level or area. This means that if you get a hyper log to drop, which equals 10,240 logs once dismantled, if you are in area 3 this means you get 3,413 apples which equals 6,826,666 gold. This number goes down by 50% or more depending on what area you are in. This means one of the best ways to make money is by either having people in area 3 open edgy lootboxes for you or by having alt accounts in area 3. This same idea can be applied to area 5 since loot from lootboxes has been normalized. This means that medium rarity loot is much more common and high rarity loot is much more uncommon. But this means that the drop rate of rubies has skyrocketed from edgy lootboxes. The best ruby-log and then log-apple rate is in area 5. This means that if you are doing this then you are highly likely to get rubies which each return for 150k~. The basic summary of these two is that area 3 edgy lootbox farms are higher risk high reward but with much lower risk than doing 'dice all. '''If you want to gamble with almost 0 risk of losing money, then you want to open edgy lootboxes in area 5. Any other area has much higher risk when you open edgy lootboxes and will generally not give you any profit overall. ''Credits to Arch#7365 for this guide Category:Guides